


Wonder Save

by AzureDarknessYugi



Category: DC Universe Online, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/F, Futanari, Light Bondage, Nipple Licking, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: Learning that Cheetah somehow (with a cheap trick most likely) to capture Wonder Woman, Lightning rushes her her rescue. Once quickly dealing with Cheetah, finds Wonder Woman tied up her own lasso. When she tries to free Wonder Woman learns something intersting.





	Wonder Save

After donning Kryptonian armor called PA-Kai (which she gains after gaining Superman's trust), Lightning flew as fast as she can. Spotting Cheetah, the Exobyte enhanced human increased in speed. "You will pay for humiliating me at the Hall of Doom!" Cheetah growled, readying her claws. Hearing her reasons for kidnapping Wonder Woman enraged Lightning. She lands a hard punch on Cheetah's stomach then follows up with an onslaught of punches and kicks.

"The next time you want a rematch..." Lightning pulls back a fist "DO IT AS A WARRIOR!" she then punched Cheetah in the head hard. Which knocked her out cold.  _"Now that's done, I got to find Diana."_  Lightning thought. She spotted a temple nearby began her search there. Luckily, Lightning quickly saw Wonder Woman. She flew to the princess' and blushed when she saw Wonder Woman bound with her own lasso. It was tied around her body in very sexual way Her legs were spread wide and, the lassoed around her huge breasts that made them more prominent. Under her armored skirt, her cock got hard by the sight.

"Can you free me already." Wonder Woman said blushing bright red.

"Huh? Oh right." Lightning said. She keeled down and looks over Wonder Woman's body. Finding a place to start. When Lightning touched Wonder Woman's thigh and unfastening a knot the Amazon let out a sudden moan. Lightning stops and looks at her with widened eyes. Wanting to know she's not hearing things, moves her hand again. Sure enough, Wonder Woman IS moaning. "I didn't know you were so sensitive." Lightning said with a smile.

That smile made the Amazon's heart flutter as the smile is beautiful and also sexy. "I like your touch." Wonder Woman confessed.

To the Amazon's surprise, Lightning laughed "Then you going to love this." she moves down the thigh and to Wonder Woman's pussy. Who's hips begin to buckle. Lightning's licks her lips when she saw Wonder Woman's love juices leaking. "I'm barely moving my fingers and you're getting this wet already."

"I hadn't had sex in a long time." Wonder Woman moans loudly.

Lightning places a hand beside Wonder Woman's head and leans in "Let me help help you with that." she said before locking lips with the Amazon. Wonder Woman moans as Lightning bit her lip and rubs her pussy. This time a bit more roughly. It felt so good for Wonder Woman.

Wanting to explore Wonder Woman's mouth moves the bottom of the Amazon's leotard, and sticks two fingers in her wet pussy. Lightning moves them deep and fast. Wonder Woman can't help but moan by Lightning's touch. Getting her so turned on that she wrestles with Lightning's tongue. Lightning did have the advantage in this battle of tongues. As she is fingering Wonder Woman. And she has experience in lesbian sex. So she did use it by looking for a spot in Wonder Woman's pussy her likes.

It didn't take long to find. Lightning can tell as Wonder Woman arched her back and her moans grew louder. Wonder Woman was to hold Lightning close, but her arms are bound. So she relishes in Lightning's kiss (who is really good at it) and the pleasure coming from her pussy. Which is coiled tightly on Lightning's fingers. How can Lightning give her so much pleasure with just two fingers and a kiss?

She ponders this later when she felt an urge to cum. And she came hard. Squirting all over Lightning's fingers. Lightning pulls her fingers and sucks on them. "You taste good." Lightning hums "I want more." the woman with rose-coloured hair moves her between Wonder Woman's legs and digs in.

"OH CLAIR!" the Amazon cries out in pleasure as Lightning ate out her pussy. By the way, Lightning's tongue moves inside her told her the pink-haired woman has done this before. "By the gods, your tongue feels so good!" Wonder Woman moans. Her hips instinctively move. She can't tell what felt better, Lightning finger or her tongue. Both gave her equal amount of pleasure. In no time at all Wonder Woman came again.

Lightning happily drank it all. "Now that your pussy is ready." Lightning pulls down her black shorts and lifts her skirt up. Showing Wonder Woman her throbbing cock "Let's get to the main event." before Wonder Woman can ask why Lightning has a cock, Lightning shoves it all on one go. Causing the Amazon to scream in ecstasy. Her cock stretches Wonder Woman's pussy nice and wide. It was so big that it reached her womb.

Grabbing Wonder Woman's love handles began to pump her hips with strength and speed. "Fuck me, Claire. Fuck me hard." Wonder Woman moans. Her large breasts bounce with every of Lightning's thrusts. Wonder Woman was so lost in pleasure that she was drooling, her eye darkens with lust and her blush became a darker shade of red. As Lightning fucked Wonder Woman good, her lasso loosens around her legs. Once freed, they locked around Lightning.

"Out of all the cock you had, which feels the best?" Lightning asked as she smashed her cock against Wonder Woman's womb.

"Your's!" Wonder Woman's said with her voice filled with lust "Your cock feels so good! I'm getting addicted to it! No man had fucked me this good before!" her answer case a smile to form on Lightning's lips. She like that Wonder Woman's tongue was hanging out. Much like with Lightning's fingers, Wonder Woman's pussy tightens on Lightning's cock. It didn't want to let such a good cock go. The thickness and length are perfect her Wonder Woman.

Getting hungry for Wonder Woman's lovely tits, pulled down the leotard. With Wonder Woman's breasts now freed. Lightning saw how hard Wonder Woman's nipples are. Wonder Woman's moans grew as Lightning grabbed her breasts. Lightning sucked on one nipple and rubbed the other. The Amazon's moans of pleasure echoed in the temple. Along with skin smacking against skin and wet sounds that from Wonder Woman's pussy.

The floor was drench by her love juices. "Keep Going! I'm going to cum again!" Wonder Woman cried out.

"I wasn't planning to." Lightning said, her voice was getting husky. With a few more thrusts Wonder Woman cums for the third time. Lightning pulls out then moves Wonder Woman to her stomach. The Amazon widen her eyes and clench her teeth when Lightning shoves her cock in Wonder Woman's ass. Lightning grabs Wonder Woman's ass cheeks and moves hips again. Wonder Woman's mind went blank as Lightning fucks her ass.

She tries to speak, but couldn't "Does having your ass fucked feels so good that you can't speak?" Lightning said with a sweet tone. Wonder Woman only nodes as she still can't speak. The time for her to cum as slowly approaching. "Diana!" Lightning cries out and came in Wonder Woman's ass.

"So much." Wonder Woman said. Regaining her ability to talk. Lightning slowly pulls out causing Wonder Woman to moan as she did. She likes to the sight of her cum pouring out of Wonder Woman's ass. She then notices that Wonder Woman is no longer her bound by her lasso.

"Hey, you're free." Lightning said standing up.

Wonder Woman saw that Lightning's still remain its hardness and its cover by Lightning's own cum "Let me clean that for you." Wonder Woman said licking her lips. Lightning lets out a gasp when Wonder Woman wraps her lips around Lightning's cock. Taking it all down her throat. She waited for her throat to adjust to Lightning's cock, moves her head back and forth. Her tongue won't stop rolling around Lightning's cock.  _"_ _Her cock is tasty!_ _"_ Wonder Woman thought lustfully.

Lightning moans grew in volume the faster Wonder Woman moves her head. The pink-hair woman gasps with Wonder Woman sucks on the head of Lightning's cock and rubs shaft with her breasts. "So soft." Lightning groans. Wonder Woman pleased Lightning cock with her mouth, and breasts for two minutes until Lightning's cock shot her seed in the Amazon's mouth. Wonder Woman did her best to drink all of Lightning's tasty cum, but some dip on her breasts.

When Lightning was done, Wonder Woman scoops the cum and drank it. "I can't wait to do this next time." Wonder Woman said with a sexy smile.

Lightning returns the smile "Make sure to bring to lasso."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What other DC babe you want to bang next?


End file.
